


En Celo

by sofiavda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiavda/pseuds/sofiavda
Summary: Treinta días. Solo treinta días duraba el ciclo de apareamiento en el cual Chat Noir y Ladybug se veían involucrados, y sin embargo, parecía una eternidad.¿Hay algo más impulsivo que las hormonas adolescentes? Sí, ellas intensificadas por el poder de sus Miraculous en celo.





	En Celo

_No es como si nunca hubiéramos estado en esta situación,_ pensó. Aunque tal vez no de una forma tan exagerada.

Colgando desde lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel, enredados con un yoyo mágico, estaban de cabeza los dos superhéroes de París: Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados uno con el otro, y sus rostros _casi_ si no fuera porque Ladybug hacía lo imposible para mantenerse alejada de su compañero, quien no podía esconder una sonrisa divertida por la situación en la que se encontraban.

— _M’lady,_ si querías estar cerca mío solo tenías que _pedirrrrlo,_ no era necesario ponernos en esta situación —ronroneó con una sonrisa felina y ella rodó los ojos frustrada, no es que no lo quisiera, pero cuando jodía en situaciones así… simplemente no lo soportaba. Lo ignoró.

—Ayudame a buscar una solución a esto —dijo mirando a todos lados –al menos los que su cuello le permitía– buscando _algo_ que los pueda ayudar a desenredarse y por fin acabar con el akuma. Chat Noir chasqueó la lengua y se movió un poco intentando dejarle pase libre a su bastón, el cual por suerte tenía en la mano, y apuntar hacía el yo-yo moteado que colgaba de uno de los barrotes de la gran torre.

—Vas a tener que actuar rápido _m’lady_ porque nos vamos a caer —dijo y con un gesto de concentración –cerrando un ojo y medio sacando la lengua– apuntó y el bastón se extendió rápidamente chocando contra el yo-yo, desenrrollándolo.

De un momento a otro ambos estaban cayendo 300 metros de altura que medía la Torre Eiffel, pero Ladybug se apuró a recuperar el control de su yo-yo y poder engancharse de nuevo, esta vez sin enredarse. Agarró al gatuno superhéroe en el aire y unos minutos después estaban por fin en el suelo. El yo-yo tardó un poco más en volver, pero al fin llegó rebotando en la cabeza de Chat Noir para luego terminar a la mano derecha de Ladybug, quién tenía una sonrisa divertida.

— _¡Meowch!_ –se quejó el gato y ella se rió– ¿Te parece divertido, eh? –dijo frotándose la cabeza, alborotando más su ya desordenado pelo rubio. La heroína lo miró burlona.

—Bastante, pero vamos a tener más tiempo para reírnos después de acabar con este akuma.

Chat Noir la miró coquetamente.

—No solo reí–

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido por gritos y ambos héroes miraron hacia su dirección. _Multihéroe_ soltó una carcajada; era grande y tenía la apariencia de súper héroe con piel azul desteñido y antifaz negro con forma de mariposa; su increíble fuerza era evidente al ver que sostenía un poste de luz con su mano derecha mientras con la otra agarraba a un chico con apariencia de deportista que intentaba escapar horrorizado. Su traje color violeta chillón y negro en las extremidades parecía sacado de un cómic de D.C., sin embargo, en vez de tener un logo en el pecho como _Superman_ o _Flash,_ tenía una especie de tablet con la cual podía controlar y variar distintos súper poderes a su antojo.

— _Ahora vas a saber cómo se siente que te humillen delante de todos. —_ dijo con maldad y satisfacción a medida que intentaba agarrar al chico de su ropa interior y, en efecto, colgarlo del poste.

Chat Noir hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse lo que _Multihéroe_ estaba a punto de hacer y ambos superhéroes se pusieron en acción.

—¡Chat, vos rescatá a ese chico y distraé a _Multihéroe!_ ¡Yo voy a buscar una manera de sacarle la tablet con la que controla sus poderes!

Chat asintió y corrió rápidamente hacia el villano mientras Ladybug invocaba su “Lucky Charm”; nunca recibía objetos con los cuales sabía qué hacer en el momento, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Frunció el ceño y soltó un gemido de disconformidad cuando vio en sus manos un balde rojo moteado, vacío.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? –empezó a mirar a todos lados, y de repente su humor cambió por completo; _una canilla._ La plaza tenía bebederos de los cuales podía sacar agua, llenar el balde y...

Un maullido desesperado la interrumpió. Cuando subió la mirada, su compañero estaba pegado a una pared por una especie de telaraña. _Multihéroe_ había cambiado su contextura musculosa por otra más delgada y ágil, con extremidades largas, casi arácnidas; así se acercó a Chat que intentaba librarse en vano.

— _¿Te pensas que una copia mala de Gatubela puede detenerme?_

El rubio dejó de pelear abruptamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con indignación y su mandíbula cayó cómicamente. Ladybug no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ah no, _AH_. _NO_. UN MAL INTENTO DE _SPIDERMAN_ NO VA A DECIRME ESO. _¡CATACLISMO!_

De repente la telaraña que envolvía a Chat Noir se cubrió de un color negro brilloso para después caer hecha cenizas color óxido. Chat cayó al piso sobre sus cuatro patas y miró al akuma bufando y mostrando los dientes, más felino que nunca. Cuando se tiró directo sobre _Multihéroe,_ el cual se había cambiado a una versión violeta de _Hulk,_ Ladybug vio su oportunidad. Corrió a la canilla de unos de los bebederos y llenó el balde con agua. Una vez lleno, se giró hacia la pelea entre su compañero y el villano.

—¡CHAT, EL BALDE!

El objeto lleno de agua voló. Chat se giró y sonrió para luego saltar desde uno de los puños del _Hulk_ violeta, atajándolo en el aire. No terminó de aterrizar que toda el agua había caído en la tablet, haciendo que haga cortocircuito. _Multihéroe_ soltó un grito de frustración antes de que una masa de magia violeta y negra lo envolviera y convirtiera otra vez en un niño normal. El akuma había salido del aparato electrónico, pero no pudo volar mucho antes de que Ladybug lo agarrara.

—Adiós pequeña mariposa. —dijo dulcemente la heroína mientras veía irse una mariposa blanca y pura. Luego agarró el balde y lo lanzó hacia el cielo.— _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_ –y un montón de vaquitas de san Antonio mágicas volaron, arreglando toda la destrucción que _Multihéroe_ había causado.

—Pound it. —exclamaron los héroes con una sonrisa y chocaron los puños. Martin, el chico que había sido akumatizado, miraba todo asustado y confundido. Alcanzó su historieta de D.C rota –que anteriormente había sido la tablet que controlaba sus poderes –y la abrazó con fuerza. No debía tener más de doce años, pero parecía de menos debido a su altura y contextura delgada.

 Ladybug y Chat Noir lo miraron sin poder evitar sentirse algo mal por él; a juzgar por su apariencia y por como abrazaba el cómic tan aferradamente daba entender _por qué_ había sido akumatizado. El bullying era algo serio, y muchísimos de los akumas que habían luchado eran víctimas de bullying. Ambos se acercaron con sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

—¿Q-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el chico medio tembloroso desde el suelo y la heroína se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Vas a estar bien. –La heroína le guiñó el ojo y sintió el _beep_ de su miraculous. Debía ser el segundo ya. El chico los miró a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No quiero ir a la escuela. –dijo con voz temerosa –No me tratan bien ahí. Está siempre este chico que me molesta…

—Si te vuelve a molestar, decile que Ladybug y Chat Noir son tus amigos, y que vamos a ir por él si es necesario –dijo ahora Chat y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que sonaba el tercer _beep_ de su propio miraculous. Martin le correspondió la sonrisa de manera tímida pero devuelta su semblante decayó.

—No me van a creer. –dijo suavemente, mirando triste su historieta de _Flash._ Los héroes se miraron y asintieron.

—Y si te sacas una foto con nosotros, ¿te creerían? –ofreció Ladybug con una sonrisa. Martin los miró y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Asintió efusivamente y ellos sonrieron con él.

Una selfie después, ya estando la policía y los bomberos en el lugar, Chat Noir se acercó a Ladybug. Su anillo dejó sonar un cuarto _beep._

—Bueno _m’lady_ , fue un placer como siempre, pero este gato se tiene que ir corriendo. –sonrió su compañero y se agachó tomando su mano, besándole los nudillos.

Ladybug soltó una pequeña y dulce risa. Justo ese día se cumplían dos años de la primera vez que pelearon juntos, y si bien las primeras veces podía sentirse un poco incómoda, ahora lo aceptaba. Hasta le parecía simpático el gesto.

El verde y el azul chocaron como muchísimas otras veces, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. De los ojos de Chat parecían salir chispas, y Marinette no supo describir bien lo que sintió en ese momento, salvo el hecho de que de repente sus nudillos ardieron intensamente bajo sus labios. Chat habrá sentido algo parecido, porque su rostro formó una expresión más profunda, penetrante y extrañada al mismo tiempo; una expresión que logró meterla en el mismo trance en el cuál él también parecía estar, pero que no duró mucho. Abruptamente se paró, hizo una reverencia y se fue, desapareciendo entre los edificios de París sin decir una palabra.

Marinette pestañeó varias veces y escuchó un crítico _beep_ salir de sus aritos; Tikki no iba a resistir mucho más. Reaccionó y corrió hacia algún callejón despoblado para des-transformarse. La kwami cayó en la palma de sus manos, exhausta.

—Perdón por hacerla tan larga Tikki. –se disculpó rápidamente Marinette al mismo tiempo que sacaba una galletita de su cartera. Tikki la agarró y la comenzó a morder.

—No pasa nada –dijo la pequeña entidad mientras comía su galletita– ¡Solo intentá no llegar al cuarto beep la próxima!

Marinette sonrió y le besó la cabecita antes de dejarla en su cartera. Sin embargo, cuando la estaba por cerrar, Tikki volvió a asomarse y miró a su Elegida con grandes y serios ojos azules, preocupando un poco a la chica de colitas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sentiste algo…. _raro_ con Chat Noir hoy?

Marinette frunció el ceño y pensó en la extraña e intensa sensación que había sentido con Chat hacia unos momentos atrás.

—Mmm, tal vez. ¿Por qué?

Tikki negó restándole importancia.

—No es nada, después te cuento.

* * *

 

—Ahh, nada como un akuma mañanero, ¿no, Plagg? –le dijo burlonamente Adrien a su kwami.

—¡Para vos! –gruñó desde el bolsillo interno de su camisa– No solo tengo que empezar a moverme desde temprano, ¡sino que me dicen mala copia DE UNA COPIA MÍA! Mejor que me recompenses con una buena cantidad de Camembert, —de repente cerró los ojos e hizo un movimiento dramático tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, acompañada por su cabeza— solo eso podría curar la profunda herida que me dejó esa ofensa. –exclamó sin dejar de hacer teatro y el chico soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sabés? Siempre me pregunté si Gatubela estaba inspirada en alguno de tus elegidos. –Y miró a Plagg de reojo, quien dejó su mini-actuación para volver a ponerse en su  postura indignada.

—¿Y a vos qué te parece? ¿Creés que los humanos tienen tanta imaginación? –su molestia convirtiéndose en orgullo mientras empezaba a contar sobre la única poseedora femenina del Miraculous del Gato Negro, allá a finales del siglo XIX.

La historia era interesante: a partir de un error cometido por un entonces muy joven Maestro Fu, los Miraculous habían sido entregados al revés. Plagg creía que en realidad no hubiera funcionado si hubiera sido de otra manera, que así debió ser.

Adrien venía escuchando tan atento el relato de su kwami, viviendo las aventuras de Charlotte Fablet casi en carne propia, que apenas miraba por dónde caminaba. Fue cuestión de minutos para que sintiera su cuerpo chocar contra otro un poco más pequeño, haciéndolo volver a la realidad abruptamente.

Ni siquiera había visto el rostro de la persona con la que chocó cuando se inclinó hacia delante y la atajó a media caída. Entonces, unos grandes e impresionados ojos azules chocaron con el verde de los suyos, hipnotizándolo.

Adrien la conocía hacía dos años ya, desde que empezó la escuela pública. Su primer encuentro no había sido el mejor de todos, pero él no lo cambiaría por nada. Marinette era muy especial para él por el hecho de que ella fue su primera amiga dentro de ese nuevo mundo, y a pesar de que su amistad no creció tanto como lo hizo con Nino, Adrien siempre la vio así: como una amiga, no más que eso.

Y sin embargo hoy no pudo evitar sentir el calor subir a su rostro al verla: Estaba ruborizada, lo que hacía que sus pecas resaltaran más sobre su nariz y mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban, haciendo aún más contraste con el negro de su pelo, dejando a Adrien sin palabras.

Fue cuando Marinette se separó de él, avergonzada, que se dio cuenta que había estado sosteniéndola más tiempo de lo necesario. Rápidamente se irguió y puso una de sus manos atrás de su nuca, avergonzado él también.

—Perdón Mari, no fue mi intención chocarte. No venía prestando atención.

Ella sonrió tímida y asintió. 

—Está bien..., no fue nada.

Silencio de nuevo, sus ojos volviéndose a encontrar. Marinette se mordió el labio e intentó desviar la mirada, pero _no podía_. Una tensión crecía entre ellos lenta y sutilmente.

Adrien no era el mismo chico del cual se había enamorado locamente dos años atrás; ahora con dieciséis las facciones de su rostro eran más juveniles; su mandíbula estaba más acentuada y sus ojos tenían una mirada más madura, y como si fuera poco, le sacaba al menos una cabeza y media a Marinette. Ella, por otro lado, había dejado crecer su pelo un poco —el cual ahora usaba mayormente suelto o solo con una colita, salvo cuando era Ladybug— y su cuerpo había desarrollado, fortaleciendo sus atributos femeninos.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio de la primera clase sonó, desconcentrándolos y dándole una excusa a Marinette para irse lo más rápido posible — _Tengo que buscar a Alya antes de que empiece la clase, ¡te veo ahí!_.

 Él, por su parte, se quedó ahí parado varios segundos después de la repentina huida de la chica, mirando por donde se había ido.

Adrien nunca había visto a Marinette con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, pero tenía que reconocer que ese día estaba más linda que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :) ahre  
> Es medio poronguita pero bueno el primer capítulo siempre es medio aburrido  
> y todavía estoy insegura de mi forma de escribir,  
> en fin  
> lo hago para practicar y si lo disfrutan genial :D


End file.
